Les mystères de la vie ou de la mort
by lixouille
Summary: Harry apprend qu'il a une famille... un peu spéciale certes mais c'est toujours mieux que la solitude...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Quand tout va mal, une lueur d'espoir…

Harry était assis sur une balançoire, restant immobile, impassible. Il se balançait par moment sous l'effet d'un coup de vent, faisant grincer les anneaux rouillés. Le jeune brun ouvrit les yeux, premier signe de vie depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Le sorcier de seize ans à peine fixa un coin sombre caché par des arbustes. C'est à cet endroit que Sirius lui était apparut pour la première fois. Il avait d'abord prit son parrain pour un chien, forme qu'il avait en tant qu'animagus, puis Sibylle Trelawney son Professeur de divination, lui avait annoncé que ce chien n'était rien d'autre qu'un sinistros, le présage de mort.

Le jeune garçon se décida à rentrer chez lui. Le soleil commençait à s'effacer et sa tante lui avait ordonné de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Harry marcha machinalement vers la maison de son oncle et sa tante mais il fit un détour. Il voulait arriver en retard, il voulait que sa tante lui reproche d'avoir traîné, juste pour savoir qu'il existait encore. Mais il n'y parvint pas, malgré son détour il arriva avant que ce foutu soleil ne se soit couché. Il monta donc dans sa chambre en silence, sans manger quoi que ce soit, sans accorder le moindre regard à sa "famille".

Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, Harry ne les considérait pas comme sa famille. Il les haïssait tant. S'ils ne lui avaient pas menti peut-être qu'il ne serait pas celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, et si Dumbledore lui avait tout de suite dit la vérité, et si… Tant de chose mais il n'y en a qu'une qui compte: la perte de Sirius, si Harry avait su profiter des quelques moments de bonheur qu'il pouvait partager avec son parrain. Trop tard! Et il se haïssait tant pour cela. Il se coucha dans son lit entièrement habillé. Il savait ce qui se passerait le lendemain, il se lèverait et descendrait manger une tartine, se laverait, porterait les même vêtements, et se dirigerait au même endroit: le parc. Il y passerait la journée et rien ne l'empêcherait d'y rester, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige. C'était ainsi depuis un mois. Depuis le début des vacances qui avaient suivie l'année scolaire la plus dure pour Harry jusqu'à maintenant. Car Sirius, son parrain, son père, sa seule vraie famille, était mort.

Le jeune brun se leva, descendit dans la cuisine avala une tartine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit sa douche et s'observa dans le miroir: une jeune homme de seize ans, prêt à entrer dans sa sixième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Des cheveux noirs indomptables, des yeux vert émeraudes et cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, unique trace de l'Avada Kedavra lancé par Voldemort quinze ans auparavant, un sort qui avait tué ses parents et détruits leur maison. Harry se rhabilla et sortit du pas traînant, qu'il réservait autrefois au Professeur Rogue lors des cours de potion.

Le jeune sorcier rejoignit le parc et s'assit sur la balançoire, replongeant dans son état de demi somnolence. Il mit quelques secondes à voir l'enveloppe posée sur le sol. Il la prit dans ses mains et lut: _Harry POTTER_. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe espérant très fort que c'était un piège lancé par les Mangemorts. À la place de cela il trouva une photo, c'était ses parents, sa mère tenait dans ses bras deux enfants et son père un troisième, tous trois identiques! Il remarque aussi une jeune fille debout cachée derrière sa mère, elle devait avoir un an et demi maximum. Harry sentit la tête lui tourner, il regarda au dos de la photo, un mot était écrit:

_Salut Harry, je me présente: Ode Dupin. Cette photo est la seule où tu pourras voir toutes ces personnes réunies, la première et la dernière qui fut prise la veille de l'attaque de Tom sur tes parents. Mais, laisse moi éclaircir le trouble de ton esprit. Tes parents: James et Lily POTTER ont eu, il y a seize ans, trois fils, des triplets. Lors de l'attaque de Voldemort l'un d'entre eux est mort: Mickaël. Le deuxième je t'en parlerais plus tard. Et le troisième toi, qui a survécu à Voldemort et a été trouvé sain et sauf par Hagrid, il t'a confié aux Dursley sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Tu étais pourtant le plus faible des trois, ta naissance à été difficile, tu as passé plusieurs mois à l'hôpital, les médecin te donner un sursis de deux mois, et pourtant… Tu as survécu à cela, et à Voldemort, et tu es devenu un excellent sorcier. Le deuxième des triplets s'appelait William, il a été recueilli par Remus Lupin, que tu connais, tout comme moi. Je suis la jeune fille qui se tient derrière ta mère. J'ai passé huit ans chez Remus, avec ton frère et le jour de mes neuf ans je me suis enfuie avec lui. Je me suis installé loin de l'Angleterre avec ton frère. Je ne t'ai pas écris pour te raconter cela, mais pour te dire que tu as toujours une famille. Quand j'ai appris la disparition de Sirius je t'ai observer et ai vu ton désespoir. Je me suis dis que: peut-être que tu te laisserais mourir, oubliant que tu es l'espoir de tous les sorciers. J'ai donc pris une décision: te ramener auprès de ceux qui t'aiment, car tu as une famille Harry. William est ton portrait craché, sauf les lunettes, il porte des lentilles et s'habille différemment de toi. Mickaël aussi, te ressemble, car il vit. Oui, j'ai trouvé un moyen de sauver les morts. Mais tu auras le temps d'en savoir plus. Le temps quand on est morts n'a aucune prise sur nous, j'ai été sauver ton frère il y a trois ans. Mickaël à donc quatre ans. Mais cet incident a provoqué une modification physique inexplicable. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux se sont teintes de blond!!! Pour te prouver la véracité de mes propos ci-joint une photo de tes frères et moi il n'y a pas très longtemps. _

Harry regarda dans l'enveloppe et sortit une deuxième photo. Il détailla mentalement la jeune fille, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marron, elle était habillée de cuir noir et portait une cape, noire elle aussi, les agrafes avaient la forme d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Cette jeune fille avait un visage plutôt joli si on omettait la lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux. On ne déchiffrait aucun sentiments, le vide total. Harry regarda sur la droite de la jeune fille, il vit son portrait craché, comme elle l'avait dis, le même visage, les mêmes cheveux, les yeux… Non, les yeux étaient ternes, vidé de tous sentiments exactement comme Ode. William, si tout cela n'était pas une farce, portait une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur, il avait des bottes de cuirs qui lui montaient à mi mollets. Un Gothique… Tout chez son "frère" lui faisait penser à ce style vestimentaire, son allure, son regard, sa tenue. Puis il regarda au centre de la photo. Appuyé sur les épaules de William et Ode, Mickaël semblait sur le point de tomber. Son visage était identique à celui de son frère, ses cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de mèches blondes, il était habillé lui aussi en noir. Mais son regard brillait, un vert éclatant de joie. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres donnait de la chaleur à cette photo. Le jeune garçon semblait porter en lui suffisamment de bonne humeur pour remplacer celle, absente, de son frère et Ode.

Harry releva sa tête, le regard dans le vide. Il réfléchissait, son esprit était confus, deux frères… Deux frères qui lui apparaissaient de nul part. Il décida de repartir chez son oncle et sa tante chercher quelques affaires puis il se rendrait au square Grimmaurd pour voir le Professeur Lupin.

Le magicobus roulait à une vitesse dangereuse, comme toujours, Harry était assis dans un coin il avait enfilé une robe et une cape. Le capuchon rabattu sur son visage le faisait passer pour un sorcier dangereux. Ainsi personne ne le gênait.

- Square Grimmaurd! Annonça Stan Rocade.

Harry descendit, la nuit était tombée et aucun moldu ne vit le jeune homme qui restait immobile devant les numéros 10 et 12. Peu à peu une maison apparue et Harry sonna à la porte. Un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas vint lui ouvrir. Ce dernier le fixa baguette tendue jusqu'à ce que Harry ôte sa capuche.

- Entrez! Dit le sorcier, une fois la porte fermée, Dumbledore sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre le nouveau venu dans l'entrée.

- Harry? Que s'est il passé? Demanda le vieux sorcier.

- Rien de grave. Je cherche le Professeur Lupin. Dit Harry d'une voix monotone.

- Mais, je t'avais interdit de…

- Je m'en fiche, il marqua une pause de quelques secondes et fixa son directeur dans les yeux, je veux voir le Professeur Lupin. Dit-il d'une voix calme à donner des frissons.

- Je ne t'obéirais pas. Conclue Dumbledore. Tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé. Vas dans la chambre où tu as dormis la dernière fois, je passerais après notre réunion.

Harry mit fin à la discussion en sortant du 11 square Grimmaurd, il claqua la porte et sortit en courant. Le jeune homme prit la première route sur sa droite, remonta la rue principale. Il aperçut un escalier qui menait à une cave. Les marches partait de la rue et descendait sur un mètre, puis il y avait une porte fermée à clé. Paniqué à l'idée que Dumbledore le retrouve Harry n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il entendit des bruits de pas. Puis en apercevant les silhouette au bout de la rue il s'accroupit et c'est à ce moment qu'il trouva son tickets de sortit. Quand il se mettait face à la porte, il avait sur sa droite un renfoncement dans le mur, il ne l'avait pas vu car une grande plante le cachait. Il passa sur le côté et s'assit, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Il tendit l'oreille et attendit, quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes ne passe en courant au-dessus de lui.

- Professeur !! Hurla une voix que Harry reconnu comme celle de Mrs Weasley. Severus vient de rentrer, il est gravement blessé, il faut que vous veniez.

Au son des voix Harry conclue, que les deux sorciers se situaient à seulement trois mètres de lui. Le moindre bruit pourrait le trahir, son genou commençait à le lancer et il lui serait difficile de rester dans cette position pendant plusieurs heures. Puis le directeur prit la parole.

- Alastor, prenez la direction des recherche : retrouvez Harry à tout prix. La mort de son parrain l'a rendu instable psychologiquement je pense. Nous avons besoin de lui pour vaincre Tom, il faut absolument savoir ce qui le pousse à chercher Remus.

- Albus. Dit Maugrey. Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de prévenir Lupin pour qu'il nous prévienne dès que le jeune Potter le contactera.

- C'est inutile, il ne sait pas où habite Remus. Et puis je ne veux pas prendre le risque que Harry découvre certaines choses. Allons-y Molly.

Sur ce le directeur ainsi que la mère des Weasley s'éloignèrent. Maugrey donna quelques instructions, puis ils se séparèrent. Harry attendit, la nuit avait retrouvé un semblant de silence. Par moment des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Le jeune sorcier fourra sa main gauche dans sa poche et en ressortit la photo reçue un peu plus tôt. Harry allongea sa jambe douloureuse et regarda pour la deuxième fois le visage joyeux de Mickaël. Lui qui avait cru tout perdre avec la mort de son parrain, lui qui devait avant tout penser à tuer Voldemort pour sauver les sorcier, lui venait de découvrir qu'il avait deux frères. Harry prit le temps de décider quoi faire: premièrement il devait prendre contact avec Ron et Hermione. Si ses deux meilleurs amis acceptaient de l'aider il lui serait facile de trouver le Professeur Lupin. Le jeune brun décida de rester jusqu'à la nuit et après s'être installé de façon à ne pas être vu, il couvrit sa tête du capuchon et ferma les yeux.

Harry se réveilla lentement et remarque tout de suite la pleine lune, le Professeur Lupin devait déjà être sous sa forme de loup-garou. Le jeune sorcier sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit la rue sur la pointe des pieds, l'oreille tendue. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans la rue il avança à pas de loup en direction de l'ancienne maison des Blacks. Soudain il fut plaqué au sol. Il voulut crier à l'aide mais une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Harry sentit ses côtes craquer sous le poids de son agresseur.

- Ecoute moi Potter. Je ne te ferais aucun mal mais toi tu jure de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Harry acquiesça, il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait entendu. Le jeune brun acquiesça, la personne se déplaça légèrement ce qui soulagea Harry, puis un voile noir s'abattit devant son regard. Il ne distinguait plus rien, la peur s'empara de lui.

- Que... la main couvrit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'ai demandais de te taire. Le bandeau c'est pour que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir tant que je ne t'aurais pas tout dis.

Harry se laissa conduire par l'homme, cette voix le rassurait sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Après plus d'une heure de marche Harry s'effondra.

- Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Le kidnappeur réfléchit quelques instant avant d'ôter le bâillon. Potter?

- Soif... murmura le sorcier dans un souffle. Je n'ai rien bu depuis plusieurs jours... réussit-il à dire d'une voix presque inaudible.

- On y est bientôt, lève toi. Dit l'homme d'un ton sévère.

Harry entendait cette voix comme si elle lui venait d'un rêve. Est-ce cela la mort? Pensa-t-il un court instant avant qu'il ne distingue plus rien. Il plongea alors dans un cauchemar: celui de sa vie, chaque désastre lui apparaissait avec plus de détails que jamais. Harry vit la mort de ses parents, il entendit leur agonie ou plutôt leurs cris de peur, de rage... des pleurs... puis plus rien. Tout était si confus, le visage de Sirius, son sourire avant de tomber à travers le voile de l'arcade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : À ne plus rien y comprendre…

-NON!!!!! Le jeune sorcier se releva en sueur. Il mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'il n'était ni chez son oncle, ni au square Grimmaurd et encore moins à Poudlard. Voyant une forme étrange couchée à ses pieds il tendit la main sur le côté pour attraper ses lunettes. Une fois posée sur son nez, il pu voir que l'étrange forme n'était que deux jeunes louveteaux endormis. L'un d'eux était d'un blond presque blanc tandis que l'autre avait un pelage noir parsemé de taches blondes. Absorbé par ce spectacle il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui l'observait depuis son réveil, adossé au mur, il semblait attendre le moment propice pour indiquer sa présence.

- Comment va notre belle au bois dormant? Dit-il d'une voix presque amusée. Harry dirigea son regard vers l'intrus et faillit en perdre sa mâchoire. Ces yeux bleus gris, ces cheveux blonds presque blancs et ce sourire moqueur n'appartenaient qu'à une seul personne: Draco Malfoy. La seule erreur était le ton de cette voix, la même que celle qu'il avait entendu devant le square Grimmaurd, un ton qu'il aurait qualifié d'agréable et gentil si cette voix n'était pas celle de son pire ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Siffla Harry en jetant un regard dégoûté au fils Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas mon idée de t'amener ici, je ne fais que ce qu'on m'a demandé.

- Comme toujours: Saint Malfoy parfait serviteur! Répliqua Harry. Il crut décerner une lueur dans les yeux de Draco, comme si ces paroles l'avaient vexé.

- En attendant, t'as sûrement faim. Ce serait con, et pourtant c'est tentant, de te laisser mourir de faim après le mal que j'ai eu à te ramener ici. Malfoy avait très vite retrouvé le masque d'impassibilité et le ton arrogant que Harry lui connaissait. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce délire? Se demanda le jeune garçon.

- Et puis où on est d'abord!? Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de la porte, mais aucune réponse ne vint troubler le silence pesant de cette chambre.

Harry balaya la pièce du regard. Les murs de pierres étaient nus de toute décorations. Harry se dirigea vers la seule "fenêtre" de la pièce, c'était en réalité une meurtrière, assez large pour passer son bras et sentir la pluie fine qui tombait au dehors. Il faisait jour, et si Harry se tenait à la position du soleil, c'était le plein milieu d'après-midi. Le jeune brun regarda l'arc-en-ciel formé par cette fine pluie et le soleil rayonnant. Des plaines d'herbe verte s'étendaient à pertes de vue, décorées de quelques amas d'arbres, ce paysage n'était troublé que par une rivière qui se jetait dans un immense lac.

Harry se retourna pour étudier un peu plus la pièce. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur le lit à baldaquin, les draps ainsi que les rideaux étaient d'une magnifique couleur bordeaux, et brodés de dragons noirs. Juste à côté de la meurtrière se dressait une armoire qu'Harry ne parvint pas à ouvrir, pour tout autre mobilier, cette chambre comptait un bureau et une chaise de bois, ainsi qu'une petite table de chevet. Plus par ennui que par curiosité Harry ouvrit le petit tiroir. Son regard se posa sur une lettre au nom de _Draco Malfoy_, il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture, une écriture nette, ronde mais spéciale sans qu'on sache pourquoi: la même écriture que celle qui lui avait révélé l'existence de ses frères. Intrigué Harry était sur le point d'ouvrir la lettre, son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- À quoi tu joues Potter?! Hurla Draco, il posa un plateau sur le lit et se précipita de l'autre côté pour ramasser l'enveloppe que le jeune brun venait de lâcher. Tu c'est ce que c'est la propriété privée?

- Je... Harry avait beau réfléchir il ne pouvait rien dire pour se justifier. Malfoy fourra la lettre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger. Dit-il.

- Mer...Merci. Réussit à répondre le survivant. Malfoy émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie, ni protégé de quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici? Et où sommes-nous?

- Pour ta deuxième question tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Quant à la première, tu le sauras bientôt.

- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir? Demanda le brun impatient.

- On dirait un gosse. Soupira le blond. Tu as le droit de savoir que ces deux louveteaux sont là pour te protéger, le blanc s'appelle Lélio, l'autre c'est Mic, et aussi que je ne suis pas à ton service, et que c'est le premier et dernier repas que je t'amènerai, j'ai cru que tu étais trop faible pour marcher. Ah et aussi, rien n'est fermé à clé: si tu veux partir vas-y, ça m'arrange mais tu risque de ne pas survivre. Et puis il faut que tu saches qu'il y a une lettre qui est arrivée pour toi. Je crois que c'est Weasmoche qui te l'a écrite, bien sûr tu peux lui répondre vu que tu n'es ni prisonnier, ni emmené de force, ou presque. Au fait, si tu lui écris donne moi la lettre, je me chargerais de lui envoyé, et évite de lui expliquer ta... situation.

- De toute façon si je le faisais tu lirais la lettre pour vérifier.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, c'est plutôt le tien. Conclue Draco d'un ton de reproche, puis il sortit sans ajouter un mot.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et observa l'enveloppe: c'était bien l'écriture de Ron. Le jeune sorcier décida de lire la lettre plus tard et la posa sur sa table de chevet. Il sortit de la pièce les deux louveteaux sur les talons. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir : personne, il ferma donc la porte derrière les deux loups.

Harry arpenta les couloirs au hasard, tout se ressemblait tellement qu'il lui fallu deux semaines pour se repérer correctement. Durant ces deux semaines, Harry ne vit pas Malfoy une seule fois, en revanche les deux louveteaux ne quittaient pas le survivant. Le jeune homme de seize ans s'était vite attaché à Lélio et Mic, surtout le premier. Le deuxième animal était plus craintif et distant. Parfois Harry sortait dans la cour et observait les deux animaux qui jouaient, c'était les seuls moments où il s'amusait vraiment. Mic et Lélio ne se quittaient jamais, plus le temps passait et plus Harry trouvait que ces loups avaient quelque chose de plus humain que la plupart des sorciers en ces temps de peur.

Le jeune Potter était assis au bord du lac comme à son habitude depuis qu'il était ici. Le soleil brillait, la fin de l'été était beaucoup plus dur que toute les années précédentes : la chaleur insupportable empêché à Harry de rester plus de deux heures dans la cour. Lélio leva brusquement le regard en direction de la volière, le regard de Mic suivit la même direction, Harry se dirigea vers la vieille volière en fer forgé. C'était une des rares parties du château qu'il n'avait visité, une odeur de sang et de mort flottait autour de cette étrange bâtisse. Harry tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte mais une barrière magique l'empêcha de toucher l'acier de la porte. Il abandonna donc et se dirigea vers la porte du château, les deux louveteaux étaient à nouveau sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'on arrivait de l'extérieur, un escalier montait direction au premier étage, il était impossible d'accéder du rez-de-chaussée à la cour directement, l'escalier de marbre noir était couvert d'un tapis de velours rouge, les rampes de ce même escalier était couverte d'une fine pellicule d'or. Harry tourna sur sa droite en haut de l'escalier, le château était construit pour entouré la cour et le lac, il formait un carré, cependant à partir d'une forme aussi simple que le carré, le constructeur avait créait un vrai labyrinthe. Ainsi, Harry dû faire presque le tour du premier étage pour arrivé dans une impasse, là il souleva une broderie qui représentait un loup garou sous la pleine lune. Il monta un escalier pour se retrouvait au troisième étage. La route empruntée était la seule qui permettait d'accéder à la porte d'entrée, s'il avait tournée à gauche en haut du premier escalier il aurait débouché sur un autre escalier menant au deuxième étage.

Tout le château était basé sur des enchaînements escalier, immobile certes, mais plus compliqués que Poudlard lui-même ! Harry continué son périple, sachant exactement où il allait, bifurquant parfois à droite, ou disparaissant derrière une armure, une broderie ou encore en faisant coulisser des murs. Au bout d'une heure passée à traverser le château le jeune brun entra dans sa pièce préférée : une salle faite entièrement en marbre blanc, un piano à queue noir trônait au milieu de la pièce, tout le long des murs, des vitrines protégeaient des instruments, flûtes, accordéons, guitares, il y en avait pour tout les goûts.

Harry s'assit sur le banc du piano et tapota au hasard des touches laissant la note se prolonger, et la tristesse s'installer en lui. Au bout d'une demi heure passée à faire ce petit manège, le jeune sorcier se leva et eut l'audace de faire la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite : il souleva la vitre qui retenait prisonnier l'unique violon de cette pièce. Il saisit l'archet, plaça l'instrument et fit glisser les crins sur les cordes, il produit ainsi un son qui ressemblait à une longue plainte. Lélio partit en courant vers la sortie, très vite rejoins par Mic, intrigué Harry sortit en courant et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le loup tourner au coin, le jeune sorcier suivit les deux louveteaux en courant, le violon toujours à la main. La course se poursuivit pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à une partie du château que Harry n'avait jamais visité.

Une légère mélodie parvint aux oreilles du brun qui se dirigea vers la pièce d'où le son provenait. Il colla son oreille à la porte, se laissant porter par la magnificence de ce qu'il entendait. Soudain le son s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Harry trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du fils Malfoy. Un regard qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître, une lueur brillait dans les prunelles grises.

Harry attendit que le deuxième sorcier ait fermé la porte pour prendre la parole.

- C'était toi qui jouais? Malfoy acquiesça. C'était beau.

- C'est un morceau qu'une amie m'a écrit. Je le joue souvent quand je viens ici. Dit-il d'une voix mélancolique.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me répondre, mais cet endroit qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ce n'est pas à cette question que j'ai refusé de répondre. C'est quand tu m'as demandé où nous sommes. Ce château appartient à l'amie dont je viens de te parler, je venais souvent chez elle quand j'étais enfant, et puis je suis entré à Poudlard alors je ne la voyais que pendant les vacances, et finalement elle a disparut il y a quatre ans. Moi j'ai continué à venir ici.

- Je… Tu… Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est le fait que j'ai eu des amis qui te fait réagir ainsi?

- Non, c'est le fait que tu me parles de toi.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se déteste autant? Harry se permit quelques secondes de réflexions avant de répondre, laissant défiler dans sa tête les images de leur rencontre lors de son premier achat de robes de sorciers.

- Parce que tu t'es permis d'insulter Hagrid. Puis lors du trajet dans le Poudlard express, Ron et enfin Hermione.

- On est très con quand on a onze ans, et que toute sa vie on nous a répété que seul les sorciers de sang pur valent la peine d'être fréquentés.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à rester aussi près de toi alors que je te déteste?

- Peut-être que tu ne me détestes pas autant que ça.

Harry regarda Draco, ce dernier le fixait droit dans les yeux. Toute la haine qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre n'avait pas disparues, elle semblait juste enfouie de force. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Potter demanda.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu as accepté de veiller sur moi? Car c'est que tu fais ici.

- Parce que je ne veux pas être un Mangemort et que la seule solution pour cela est que tu tues Voldemort avant ma majorité en juin prochain. Et puis cette amie qui a disparue m'a écrit en me demandant de veiller sur toi. Car il y aurait une attaque au quartier général de L'Ordre.

- L'Ordre? Mais comment sait-elle où il est, et ce qui allait arriver? Une attaque de Voldemort? Mais il ne peut pas, le gardien des secrets…

- Calme toi, il n'y a pas eu de morts. Le seigneur noir a découvert la trahison de Severus et après plusieurs heures de tortures il l'a relâché pour que quelqu'un le suive. Il a donc découvert où se cachaient l'Ordre.

- Mais toi? Comment as-tu su?

- Elle m'a juste dit dans quelle ville aller, puis j'ai passé toute la nuit à te chercher. Je t'ai trouvé caché sous l'escalier endormis, alors j'ai attendu que tu te réveille et je t'ai suivit jusqu'au moment opportun.

- Mais, tu ne pouvais pas me voir lorsque j'étais sous l'escalier.

- Nan, c'est lui qui t'a trouvé. Malfoy indiqua le loup noir et banc d'un coup de tête. Ils sont plus intelligents que tu ne le penses.

- D'où viennent-ils? Demanda Harry tout en regardant les deux louveteaux somnolents.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

- Ils ont quelque chose de spécial, on dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien.

- Dès leur naissance ils ont été élevés ensemble. Pourtant leurs familles respectives se détestaient au plus haut point, et contre toute attente, ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Ce sont des loups Malfoy, des animaux. Dit Harry d'un ton incrédule.

- Tu serais étonné. Alors, tu aimes la musique? Demanda le blond en indiquant le violon que Harry avait toujours dans les mains.

- Non, je n'en avais jamais joué, ni même vu avant, que ce soit un violon ou un piano d'ailleurs.

- Tu veux que je joue quelque chose? Demanda Malfoy. Harry acquiesça et lui tendit l'instrument.

L'archet glissa lentement pour commencer, entament _une douce hymne aux étoiles_, écrite par cette amie dont avait parlé Draco. Puis il se fit plus énergique et la musique ressemblait plus à un morceau de folklore Irlandais. Les notes étaient nette, douce, et longue, mais ce n'était pas le son que Harry avait réussit à produire, elles ressemblaient aussi à une plainte, mais une plainte perceptible au delà du monde réel. Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, il voyait les anges au dessus des nuages, ces êtres ailés écoutaient un jeune mortel blond jouant d'un instrument à corde.

La nuit se prolongea jusqu'à une heure tardive du matin, Harry, les yeux fermés, écouté le son du violon et Malfoy fixait le ciel ne s'arrêtant jamais de jouer, il enchaînait tous les morceaux qu'il connaissait. Et s'il ne faisait pas aussi noir, malgré la lueur du feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée, et si Potter avait eu la mauvaise idée de regarder son collègue de Poudlard, il aurait vu une larme couler sur les joues blanches, puis une autre et une autre… Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa, Harry s'endormit bercé par un morceau que cette amie avait intitulée _Le chant des Sombrals_.

Les deux jeunes louveteaux dormaient eux aussi, ainsi personne ne fut témoin de ce moment d'égarement qu'avait Draco Malfoy, enfin, personne excepté la jeune fille qui était assise sur le toit du château, juste au dessus de la petite pièce. Elle était venue pour écouter ce garçon jouer, jouer les morceaux qu'elle avait écrits pour lui. Son regard noisette fixait le ciel, rêveur. Elle savait qu'il sentait sa présence, mais elle ne se montrerait pas. Si jamais Harry la voyait, il la reconnaîtrait, Ode ferma les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, elle vit la même scène: Harry et les louveteaux endormis, et Malfoy jouant inlassablement. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Sachant quel danger elle leur faisait courir en restant ici, elle se leva et attendit quelques secondes, deux ailes de plumes noires apparurent dans son dos et elle s'élança dans le ciel sombre de cette nuit d'août.

Le jeune homme blond crut apercevoir une forme humaine voler dans le ciel, ses deux ailes se découpaient grossièrement sur ce fond bleu nuit. Alors il ferma les yeux et joua un peu plus fort pour lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle était là et qu'il voulait tant la revoir. Il joua toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que ses doigts et le restent de son corps ne l'abandonnent par fatigue, il s'écroula sur le sol de pierre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Une découverte surprenante…

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se redressa en sursaut au souvenir des événements de la veille. Dans sa précipitation, le pied de Harry buta sur quelque chose de mou, il baissa le regard, les deux louveteaux dormaient au bout du lit. Le jeune sorcier reconnut immédiatement la chambre du château. Il sortit des couvertures brutalement et se précipita au dehors, il essaya de se souvenir du chemin emprunté la veille. Tout était beaucoup trop flou dans son esprit, seul une image le torturait: Malfoy jouant du violon. Arrivé devant la porte de la petite pièce, il hésita quelques secondes puis ouvrit et entra. Harry se figea sur place, devant ses yeux s'offrait un spectacle qu'il ne croyait jamais voir: Malfoy était assis sur un des canapés, les jambes croisées, un verre à la main fixant le liquide rouge. Mais ce qui l'avait choqué dans ce décors était les trois corps étalés aux pieds du sorcier blond, des corps privé de vie, non par un sortilège, mais d'une façon qui avait due être beaucoup plus barbare. Du sang souillait la peau si blanche du fils Malfoy, ainsi que le sol et les murs de la pièce.

- Bonjour Potter. Dit le blond de sa voix traînante.

- Malfoy, tu as… tué ces hommes! Dit Harry d'une voix paniquée.

- De vulgaires Mangemorts, qui sont entrés ici je ne sais comment. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser me trouver, les trouver et te trouver toi. La voix de ce jeune homme de 16 ans était dénudée de tout sentiments, il parlait de son meurtre comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel.

- Mais, tu aurais pu être moins… comment dire… sauvage, tu sais pratiquer l'Avada Kedavra, non?

- Bien sûr, mais Il m'aurait repéré. Je n'ai pas le droit de les mettre en danger, pas maintenant qu'elle me les a enfin confiés. Malfoy parlait d'une voix monotone le regard toujours plonger dans son verre de vin.

- Malfoy… Tu… Il faut que je parte, la rentrée est dans deux jours et je n'ai toujours pas fait mes achats scolaires.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux, le verre se brisa sur le sol, il sursauta au bruit émit par l'objet, tournant son regard vers Harry, les yeux bleu gris était ternes et semblaient perdus. Peu à peu, ce regard sembla changer, devenant celui qui avait fixait le ciel la veille.

- Excuse-moi Potter. Draco se leva et dirigea son " invité " vers la sortie, arrivé dans le couloir, il ferma la porte derrière lui et accompagna le jeune sorcier jusqu'à la chambre.

Harry entra le premier dans la pièce et remarqua tout de suite que les deux louveteaux étaient réveillés. Malfoy se dirigea vers l'armoire, sortit une vieille clé de bronze et l'introduisit dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement, Malfoy sortait des papiers les replaçait sur une autre planche, puis les reprenait pour les mettre sur une planche encore différente. Ce manège dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de l'armoire un paquet dans les bras, puis il referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit.

- Ce sont tout mes ouvrages pour cette année, prends-les, j'irais racheter les miens mais tu me rembourses.

- Pas de problème.

- Il faut que je nettoie tout, profite de la matinée pour te balader dans la cour, le voyage jusqu'à Londres dure une vingtaine d'heures. On doit prendre le TGV et puis le bateau, ensuite on doit prendre un TER puis à nouveau le TGV et un autre bateau, le voyage s'achèvera en train jusqu'à la gare King Cross. On arrive là-bas à 9h30 demain. À 13 heures cet après-midi tu dois être prêt.

- C'est impossible d'y aller par poudre de cheminette ou en avion?

- Trop dangereux conclue Malfoy avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry resta figé sur place pendant une demi douzaine de minutes avant d'oser faire le moindre mouvement. Une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit: Malfoy est fou. Lélio le sortit de ses pensées en tirant sur son pantalon, le sorcier comprit que les louveteaux voulaient faire un tour dans le parc. Harry traversa tout le château pour se rendre près du lac, il s'assit et observa les deux animaux jouer. Après un peu plus d'une heure Lélio, lassé se dirigea vers le jeune brun et posa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune Potter.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Harry à l'animal, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Agacé par l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette cour, Harry rentra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Tout allait si bien ici, et pourtant tout était étrange : ces loups, le comportement de Malfoy, l'odeur de la volière, les cadavres dans la pièces de la nuit précédente, et cette impression d'être toujours observé.

Le jeune Potter fixa les deux louveteaux qui l'avaient rejoins.

- Vous savez, je vous aime beaucoup. Enfin, j'ai appris à vous apprécier, même si vous n'êtes que des animaux, j'aurais aimé connaître une ambiance comme celle qui règne entre vous, une ambiance familiale. Oui, une famille, j'aurais voulu avoir une famille. En fait j'en ai peut-être une, j'ai oublié de vous en parler, j'ai… peut-être deux frères, Harry sentait les sanglots lui monter à la gorge. Oui, deux frères, un de mon âge, l'autre de quatre ans, mais en fait nous sommes triplets. C'est une longue histoire compliquée et…

Le jeune sorcier sortit les photos de sa poche, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues pour aller s'écraser sur le sourire de Lily Evans.

- J'aurais voulu connaître mes parents, savoir ce que c'est que d'être aimé. Apprendre ce qu'est la magie, vivre dans cet environnement… Mais Il a tout détruit : Voldemort. Il a détruit ma vie, ma famille, mon parrain, le dernier espoir qu'il me restait. Mais si Ode existe, et a dit la vérité, je ne suis plus seul. Alors, tout les trois nous irons détruire ce monstre, oui je trouverais mes frères. Peut-être que Malfoy m'aidera, lui il connaît beaucoup de choses, et de personnes influentes. J'aurais besoin de son aide. Après tout, pourquoi je le déteste ?

Pour toute réponse il eut deux regards qui le fixaient intensément.

- Je sais pourquoi, mais si tous deux on faisait des efforts, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'entendre. Et puis, il faut le protéger des Mangemorts, si je lui accorde ma confiance Dumbledore le protégera. Oui, ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Harry se releva du lit et commença à fourrer les livres et robes qui étaient posées sur son bureau dans une vieille malle en cuir, l'intérieur était doublé de velours pourpre. Le jeune sorcier fit glisser ses doigts le long du tissu si doux, lorsqu'il sentit une matière plus rêche, Harry remarqua que c'était un coin de papier qui dépassait d'une doublure. Il tira dessus et sortit une photo, magique de toute évidence, il en découvrit aussi deux autres, un peu mieux dissimulées.

Sur le premier cliché, trois personnes lui souriaient, ce qui le frappait était l'identité des personnes : une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, la jeune fille qu'il voyait sur les deux photos qu'il avait reçu cet été, Ode Dupin. Le deuxième était sans hésitation Draco Malfoy, le troisième était son frère jumeaux : William, Harry aurait juré que Malfoy était plus jeune qu'à son entrée à Poudlard sur cette photo. Le jeune brun regarda le deuxième cliché, il vit Mickaël souriant entrain d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'un jeune garçon blond. Sur le dernier cliché quatre enfant de deux ans environs : Mickaël, le jeune blond, une jeune fille et un troisième garçon.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et jeta un regard aux deux louveteaux, ils étaient entrain de se battre. Ils ressemblaient étrangement à son frère et ce garçon blond.

- Mic, Lélio… Harry leur présenta la photo. C'est vous ? Les deux animaux cessèrent leurs jeux, leur regard se posa sur la photo puis sur Harry, comportement bien étrange pour des loups. Mic si tu es Mickaël dis le moi, enfin montre toi, enfin tu comprends… Je veux savoir si tout cela est vrai !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Malfoy jeta un regard haineux à Harry puis dis aux deux louveteaux de sortir, ils s'exécutèrent.

- J'ai oublié de prendre ma valise, mais à ce que je vois il est trop tard.

- Tu connais Ode, cette lettre que j'avais trouvé, c'était son écriture, et sur cette photo elle est à côté de toi, et … de mon frère. Je crois même que c'est elle cette amie dont tu m'as parlé, et tu connaissais mon frère avant de me rencontrer, et Mic c'est Mickaël mon deuxième frère !

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis !

- Mais et ces photos, dit Harry en présentant les clichés à Malfoy. Le jeune blond lui arracha des mains.

- Ne parle plus jamais de cette fille ! Dit Malfoy d'un ton haineux. Le repas est servi, on part dans une heure, suis moi.

Pendant les deux semaines et demi, environs, qu'il avait passés ici Harry avait toujours trouvé un repas prêt sur son bureau à midi pile, sans jamais voir la personne qui lui avait ramené. Harry suivit le deuxième sorcier, il ne portait aucune attention au chemin qu'ils empruntèrent. Les deux sorciers arrivèrent dans une immense salle à manger, la table était couverte de mets suffisants pour plusieurs dizaines de personnes.

- Malfoy, qui a préparé tout ça ?

- Ne t'en occupe pas… Mange, la route sera longue. Harry acquiesça et s'exécuta, et il se régala. Le repas dura une demi heure et Harry n'avait pas revu les deux louveteaux. Malfoy se leva de table demanda à Harry de rester là pendant qu'il chargeait les deux valises.

Harry attendait jetant des regards curieux sur les murs, soudain un tableau attira son attention. Le jeune sorcier se leva de la chaise et s'approcha du tableau situé à l'extrémité de la pièce. La peinture représentait quatre enfants qui formaient un cercle autour d'un autel de pierre, à l'arrière plan un être enveloppé dans une cape tenait un livre entre ses mains, sur l'autel un loup garou était allongé, le loup garou semblait pourtant sur le point de redevenir humain car il avait très peu de poils et son museau avait laissé place à un nez humain.

La porte s'ouvrit, Malfoy appela Harry.

- On doit y aller où on sera en retard.

- Comment va-t-on jusqu'à la gare ?

- À dos de licorne !

- Hein ? Dis Harry incrédule.

- Je plaisantais, on traverse un bois, on devrait y arriver en une dizaine de minutes.

- Malfoy… je veux savoir si j'ai deux frères ou si c'est une mauvaise blague… s'il te plait ! Le blond soupira.

- Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à William…quant à Mickaël, je ne le connais pas.

- Alors tu connais mon frère ? Dis Harry une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Oui, mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- S'il te plait.

- Il a faillit mourir par ma faute alors je ne veux pas en parler ! Conclue Malfoy. Suis moi !

Harry ne posa plus de question, il suivit son acolyte de Poudlard jusqu'à l'entrée, les valises étaient posées derrière la porte prête pour le départ. Malfoy lança un sort de rétrécissement et tendit une des valises à Harry qui la rangea dans sa poche. Le blond murmura quelque chose et la porte s'ouvrit, dehors la chaleur était étouffante, et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des deux louveteaux.

- Où sont Mic et Lélio ?

- Ne parle plus jamais d'eux, oublie les, pour leur sécurité. Je suis sur qu'ils auraient voulu te dire au revoir mais c'est impossible. Allez et prépare ta baguette au cas où, mais reste discret si non les vêtements de moldus ne serviraient à rien !

Harry suivit Draco, la main fourrée dans la poche serrant sa baguette mais pensant toujours à cette photo, Malfoy avait connu William, et ils semblaient heureux…


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée pour ce retard et je crois qu'aucune justification ne l'excusera mais voilà un chapitre que je devais publier depuis longtemps. Je pense finir ma fic, mais je ne sais pas quand (surtout à cause des cours). Vu que je suis une vilaine qui vous a abandonnés je ne vous réclamerais rien, celui qui veut me laisser une review peut, je lui répondrais dans les plus bref délais. Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture de ce chapitre et des suivants bien vite je l'espère !_

Chapitre 4 : un voyage fatiguant, une rentrée mouvementée…

Harry suivait Malfoy, l'oreille aux aguets, attentif au moindre bruit. Ils atteignirent assez rapidement la gare. Le jeune blond ordonna à Harry de monter rapidement dans le train, ce dernier s'exécuta suivit de prêt par son condisciple de Poudlard. Harry passa dans l'allée cherchant leurs places, il les trouva en quelques secondes. Le voyage fut plutôt calme mais aucun des deux sorcier n'osait fermer l'œil.

-Ouf, c'est le dernier train, ensuite Poudlard express… Dit Harry soulagé.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de crier ce serait sympathique. Répliqua Malfoy. Et en parlant de discrétion, tu pourrais peut être te coiffer, ou faire quelque chose pour éviter d'être trop reconnaissable, au moins de loin… Suis moi.

Le survivant suivit l'héritier Malfoy jusqu'au toilettes prêt à tout faire pourvut que ce dernier soit moins désagréable. Draco sortit un pot de gel.

-Ah ça non ! Je refuse de ressembler à Rogue avec des cheveux gras de gel.

- Sévérus ne met pas de gel.

- Mais il a les cheveux gras, et le gel fait les cheveux gras.

- Tu es un vrai gosse Potter ! Débrouille toi, et fait toi tuer juste avant de rentrer à Poudlard, c'est ton problème mais moi je dois te conduire jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ après tu disparaît de ma vie !

Sur ce, Harry se laissa faire. Malfoy lui plaqua les cheveux sur le front pour cacher sa cicatrice, Potter se retrouva affabulait d'une horrible coupe au bol.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un moine. Dit-il écoeuré. C'est encore pire que la coupe que Pétunia m'avait faite.

- Qui ?

- Ma tante, elle détestait ma coupe, elle a presque tout rasé sauf une frange pour la cicatrice. Harry sourit au souvenir de la tête qu'avait fait sa tante le lendemain en voyant que les cheveux de son neveu avaient repoussé.

Une fois la coupe finie Malfoy tandis à Harry un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate grise.

- Ca c'est pour ?

- Est-ce que une seule personne peut s'attendre à voir Harry Potter dans une tenue aussi sérieuse ?

- Euh… non.

- Alors tu as ta réponse.

- Et toi tu restes comme ça ?

Malfoy s'enferma dans un des cabinets pour se changer, Harry fit de même et sortit le premier. Il se planta devant la glace regardant à quoi il ressemblait… un pingouin. Le jeune sorcier sursautât baguette en main en entendant une porte grincer. C'était Malfoy qui sortait des toilettes.

- Range ça idiot, avant qu'on ne te voie.

Malfoy portait lui aussi un costume noir mais la chemise était d'une couleur violet foncé, lui ne portait pas de cravate mais il avait des lunettes carrées posées sur son nez et ses cheveux étaient séparés au milieu par une ligne. Il pouvait ressemblait à tout, sauf à un Malfoy.

- Les lunettes ça fait bizarre. Conclue Harry.

- Tu imagines un Malfoy avec des lunettes alors que ce truc est une invention Moldue ?

- Non, mais ta réputation va prendre un coup si on te voit comme ça.

- Personne ne me verra comme ça, je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons fonctionner.

« Le train arrive en gare, l'arrêt à la gare King Cross durera trois minutes. »

En entendant l'annonce Harry se repassa les ordres de Draco dans son esprit : « je descend le premier, toi tu me surveille à travers la vitre si il n'y a personne en vue je te ferais un signe : je remonterais mes lunettes sur mon nez, toi tu descendra puis traversera la barrière magique, là il devrait y avoir des Aurors.

- Et toi ?

- Tu oublies tout ce qui me concerne, personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé, pas même Weasley et Granger. »

Comme prévu Harry ne quitta pas son acolyte de Poudlard du regard, puis lorsqu'il vit le signe, il descendit à son tour et se dirigea rapidement vers la barrière magique, se retournant pour voir Malfoy lui faire un clin d'œil Harry vit une troupe de rouquins se dirigeait vers lui. Ils ne l'avaient pas vus bien sûr mais se dirigeait vers le train. Le jeune Potter passa la barrière et attendit de l'autre côté. Quand toute la famille fut passée il cria dans leur dos.

- Alors Ron, on ne reconnaît pas son meilleur ami ? Tous se retournèrent, puis Hermione s'exclama.

- Harry ! Tu es vivant ! Elle lui sauta au coup les larmes aux yeux.

- Calme toi 'Mione ! Dit Harry d'une voix étouffée.

- Harry mon petit ! Molly Weasley le regarda, pleurant. Elle le serra aussi dans ses bras. Ron lui serra la main avec un regard soulagé.

- Harry c'est quoi cette horreur de coupe ? Demanda Georges.

- C'est plus horrible là, c'est pire ! Conclue fred.

- Que faites vous là ?

- On accompagne pour venir dire un petit coucou à tout le monde.

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis. Un long silence s'installa dans le trio d'amis, seul Mme Weasley parlait, demandant ce qui lui était arrivé, où étaient ses bagages… Harry fut sauvé par le sifflet annonçant le départ du train. Les trois amis montèrent pour aller s'installer dans un wagon vide.

- Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

Le jeune sorcier revint les cheveux mouillés et habillé de sa robe de sorcier.

- Tu as eu ma lettre ? demanda Ron. Harry se souvint soudain que la lettre en question était restée fermée sur la table de chevet.

- De quelle lettre parle-tu ? Je n'en ai reçu aucune ! Mentit le jeune brun.

- Pas grave. Alors où étais-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Euh…Harry essaya de trouver un mensonge plausible mais il se rendit vite compte que rien ne pouvait expliquer une absence aussi longue. Puis il comprit qu'il devrait aussi affronter Dumbledore qui voudrait lui aussi savoir où il avait passé ces semaines. Je ne sais pas. Dit-il simplement.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Ron incrédule.

- Je me souviens de rien, je me suis réveillé dans cette tenue dans les toilettes de la gare alors je suis venu voir quel jour nous étions, quand je me rendit compte que le départ pour Poudlard se faisait aujourd'hui je suis venu jusqu'ici et vous ai vu.

- Harry, je ne pense pas que cette explication plaira aux autres… Dit Hermione un peu gênée.

- Comment ça ?

- Harry, depuis ta disparition tout le monde ne parle que de ça, la Gazette à écrit un article annonçant que si on ne retrouvait pas ton corps un mois après la rentrée, tu aurais le droit à un… enterrement en bonne et due forme.

Harry resta bouche bée devant cette annonce, il est vrai que sa disparition aurait fait du bruit si elle s'était passée à Poudlard, mais il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore en parlerait au ministère de la magie. Il portât ses mains à ses cheveux tentant de réfléchir à une solution quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Colin Crivey.

- Harry tu es vivant, dit-il en déclenchant son appareil photo. Alors, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Laisse le Colin, dit une voix derrière la porte. Luna et Neuville pénétrèrent dans la pièce forçant Colin à sortir.

- Ma grand-mère était inquiète, je vais pouvoir la rassurer. Dit Neuville en lançant un regard affectueux envers le brun. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouai, merci ! Dit le survivant. Et si on parlait d'autre chose.

Le trajet s'effectua sans problème mis à part quelques visites d'élèves curieux de voir que le célèbre Harry Potter était vivant. Quand le train s'arrêta les cinq amis de Poudlard sortirent rapidement voulant éviter les questions embarrassantes de leurs condisciples. Harry jeta un regard au château se demandant s'il était vraiment heureux d'être là.

- Harry !! L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face au demi géant.  
- Hagrid ! Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques serra le brun dans ses bras, et marmonnât en pleurs.

- Je t'ai cru mort, j'ai cru que Tu-Sais-Qui t'avait finalement eu. Merlin ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir.

Oui, Harry était heureux d'être là, chez lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hagrid, je vais bien.

- Harry, viens vite ! Le jeune Potter se retourna vers son amie après avoir dit à Hagrid qu'ils se reverraient plus tard.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neuville et Luna grimpèrent à bord d'une diligence, bientôt rejoint par Ginny, la cadette des Weasley. Tous observèrent le survivant en silence pendant le trajet. Ce dernier quant à lui observait le ciel étoilé perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, tous les six comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Les élèves étaient tous dans le hall et des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Harry et Ron avancèrent se frayant un passage à l'aide des coudes. Arrivés au centre de toute cette agitation le cœur d'Harry accéléra dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Malfoy se tenait couvert de sang devant une McGonagall furieuse.

- Mr Malfoy, pouvez-vous finalement expliquer le fait que le ministère vous ai trouvé couvert de sang sur le quai à Londres. Le jeune blond resta silencieux. Mr Malfoy, vous étiez là, et toutes les autres personnes présentes sont mortes.

Un immense brouhaha suivit les paroles de McGonagall.

- Silence ! Hurla la voix désagréable de Rogue. Minerva, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux emmener ce jeune homme dans un bureau pour discuter au calme.

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Dis Malfoy dans le vague.

- Mr Malfoy, avez-vous participé à l'attaque de la gare King Cross, visant tous ces moldus. Le jeune sorcier ne répondit rien. Mr Malfoy, si vous n'étiez pas là pour l'attaque, pourquoi étiez-vous là alors que votre mère nous a écrit pour annoncer que vous quittiez Poudlard ?

Demanda la femme sévère, le regard plus inquiet que furieux désormais. Devant le silence insistant de Malfoy junior elle conclue.

- Très bien, je vais devoir informer le ministère de la magie que vous refusez de coopérer. Elle se retourna et s'adressa à son collègue. Sévérus emmenez ce jeune homme dans un des cachot en attendant les représentant du minis…

- Il était avec moi ! S'interposa Harry. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, notamment celui de Malfoy lui demandant de ne pas aller plus loin.

- Mr Potter ! Commença le professeur McGonagall.

- Je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis réveillé dans un champ, ne sachant quoi faire j'ai attendu tentant de réfléchir, et … Malfoy est arrivé. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, apparemment sur une de leurs propriétés, mais ne le sachant pas moi-même je lui ai demandé comment me rendre à Poudlard pour voir le professeur Dumbledore. Hors c'était le jour de la rentrée, il a donc proposé de me conduire à la gare malgré le fait que lui ne venait pas cette année.

- Et puis-je savoir le moyen de transport que, vous et monsieur Malfoy avaient utilisés ? Demanda Rogue avec un sourire malsain.

Harry tenta de réfléchir, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils étaient venus en train où ils pourraient voir qu'ils venaient de bien plus loin. Les billets avaient était pris à d'autres noms, mais Malfoy avait utilisé les mêmes noms sur tout le trajet pour ne pas être trop suspectés par les moldus.

- Poudre de cheminette ! Dit Draco parlant pour la première en faveur de l'histoire de Harry.

- Ah, et pourquoi avoir accompagné Mr Potter au lieu de simplement lui permettre d'utiliser votre cheminée, demanda le professeur de potion, et… votre mère a laissé Mr Potter pénétrer dans sa propre maison ?

Les questions plus qu'accusatrices du professeur mettaient Harry mal à l'aise. Malfoy lui ne semblait pas dérouté.

- Ma mère était au cimetière. Et j'ai accompagné Potter pour être sûr qu'il soit dans le train.

- Oh, bien sûr. Vous avez montré tellement d'attention envers ce jeune homme depuis que vous vous connaissez.

- Non, mais je ne voudrais pas faciliter la tache de votre maître, Sévérus!

Des exclamations fusèrent dans le hall maintenant plus que plein.

- Mr Malfoy, je ne vous permets pas d'accuser le professeur Rogue…

- Mais m'accusez moi, il en a le droit. Dit Malfoy. Votre Saint Potter est à Poudlard et en un seul morceau alors de quoi vous plaignez-vous ?

- Mr Malfoy, quelque chose ne va pas dans votre argument… Qu'est-ce que votre mère ferait dans un cimetière, vous et votre père êtes en vie non ?

- Mais pas mon frère ! Dit Malfoy d'un ton accusateur, un regard glacial fixant ce professeur dont il avait toujours était le chouchou.

Un silence pesant s'installa définitivement dans le hall.

- Il a disparut, il n'est pas m…

- C'est tout comme !

- La discussion publique s'arrête là. Messieurs Potter et Malfoy veuillez m'attendre dans mon bureau, les autres dans la grande salle tout de suite ! Dit Dumbledore. Tous obéirent immédiatement, sauf Harry qui resta sur place devant le regard interloqué de ses amis. Le directeur regarda « son cher élève » à travers ses lunettes demi-lune. Harry, je vous demande de me suivre, j'en ai pour quelques minutes…

- Moi aussi je n'en avais que pour quelques minutes, mais vous avez refusé…

- Parlons de tout cela au calme ! Conclue le directeur.

Harry et Draco suivirent le directeur sans se jeter un seul regard. Tous les élèves chuchotèrent sur leur passage. L'homme et les deux adolescents se rendirent dans le bureau dans le silence le plus total.

- Maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant ta disparition Harry.

- Vous avez suivit la discussion dans le Hall comme le reste du collège…

- Je suis très doué en legilimentie Harry. Entendant cela Harry tenta de faire le vide pour oublier tout ce qu'il voulait cacher.

- Professeur Dumbledore. Ce qui s'est passé c'est que Potter s'est retrouvé dans les cachots de mon manoir, et ne supportant pas l'odeur d'un fils de sang-de-bourbe je lui ai jeté un sort l'emprisonnant dans un sommeil magique, et je l'ai caché dans une de mes cachette jusqu'à aujourd'hui où je l'ai amené jusqu'à la gare, en balais, car la poudre de cheminette était trop dangereuse.

- A supposer que votre histoire soit vraie Mr Malfoy, pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité aux professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

- Monsieur le directeur, dit Harry comprenant que Malfoy voulait que tous croient que Harry n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'étaient passé, ainsi leur mensonge serait plus plausible si un seul pouvait parler de cette disparition. Je crois que vous comprendrez la situation embarrassante de Malfoy, il a voulut me ramener à Poudlard car il ne veut pas devenir un mangemort mais il ne peut pas prendre le risque que Voldemort soit au courant du fait qu'il m'a aidé.

- Et que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera suite à votre numéro dans le hall dit le directeur fixant Harry de ses yeux bleus. Comprenant l'erreur qu'il avait commise en voulant défendre Draco, Harry se tourna vers le blond et le vit le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser l'accuser d'une attaque contre les moldus alors qu'il m'avait aidé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter ! Je ne suis pas idiot au point de me laisser avoir par le mage noir.

- Mr Malfoy je propose de vous reprendre au collège malgré le fait que vous ne souhaitiez pas vous réinscrire. Dit Dumbledore. Nous argumenteront ce choix en disant que c'est pour surveiller si vous disiez la vérité ou non.

- Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard ! Objecta le jeune blond.

- Vous n'avez pas d'antres choix. Conclue le directeur. Maintenant allez voir Mme Pomfresh.

Harry se souvint que le jeune blond était blessé. Du sang collait à ses cheveux et tachait abondement son costume.

- Au fait monsieur Malfoy je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, vous ne m'avez pas expliqué comment vous avez été blessé. Harry je vous laisse rejoindre vos amis, et n'oubliez pas de rester discret. Dit Dumbledore sur un ton de reproche.

Tout en avançant pour rejoindre le banquet Harry se dit que le directeur avait encore une fois évité de discuter avec Harry. Le brun décida donc de ne rien dire au sujet du secret qui lui avait été révélé cet été, il interrogerait Malfoy dès que possible.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la grande salle le silence se fit immédiatement. La répartition était déjà finie. Il s'installa donc à sa place habituelle entre Ron et Hermione.

Cette dernière prit la parole.

- Alors ? J'aimerais savoir qu'elle est la vraie version de ta disparition. Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Ron lui avait le regard plongé dans son assiette et ne leva pas les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

- Celle que vous avez entendue dans le hall. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire que Malfoy m'avait aidé… Après tout ce qu'il a fait…

Ron réagit enfin.

- Justement. Papa vient de m'écrire, il y a eu 300 morts à la gare, au moment où le train partait. La baguette de Malfoy a été examinée, il a jeté des Avada Kedavra. Harry, tu as protégé un meurtrier.

- Ron, je te dis qu'il était avec moi…

- Pas au moment de l'attaque. L'interrompit son ami. Tu lui servais d'alibi.

- Ron tu…

- Mes parents étaient dans la gare, les interrompit Hermione. Alors, Harry, j'espère que ton sauveur me donnera une explication ou c'est moi qui m'occuperais de son cas.

Sur ces paroles elle s'enfuit en courant, pleurant, Ron se leva et la suivit. Harry se sentit soudain fiévreux, et mal à l'aise, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, son crâne le lança horriblement, il poussa un cri déchirant. Puis il s'effondra.

Harry se réveilla dans son dortoir, Ron était assis à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il la gorge enrouée.

- Tu t'es évanoui, Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais aller dans ton dortoir car tu ne courrais aucun risque.

- Comment va Hermione ?

- Ils sont morts tous les deux…

- Je dois voir Malfoy, Harry sortit de son lit, enfila un pull et sortit, Ron sur les talons.

- Attends Harry.

Le jeune sorcier traversa la salle commune sous les yeux des autres élèves surpris de le voir sortir en pyjama. Harry arriva en furie devant l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore tournèrent le regard vers lui.

- Je voudrais voir M Malfoy.

- Il n'est plus ici. Il est retourné dans sa salle commune il y a plus d'une heure. Pourquoi ? Demanda l'infirmière. Harry se retourna pour partir.

- Harry j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau. L'interrompit le directeur.

Le jeune adolescent n'en tint pas compte et partit en courant en direction des cachots. Arrivé devant l'entré de la salle commune des serpentards il attendit.

- Harry, pourrais-tu t'arrêter quand on t'appelle ? Demanda le rouquin essoufflé.

- Désolé. Attends moi ici.

Un serpentard de deuxième année sortit de la salle avec un de ses amis, ils fusillèrent Harry du regard, qui leva sa baguette en leur ordonnant de le laisser entrer. Les deux amis s'exécutèrent. Le brun pénétra dans la salle fermant la porte au nez de son ami.

- Tiens, mais voici saint Potter, dit une voix criarde. Pansy se tenait face à lui, sa tête de bouledogue à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

- Je veux voir Malfoy. Laisse moi passer ou je te transforme en passoire.

- Désolée, Malfoy n'est pas disposé à te recevoir. Harry la plaqua contre le mur sur sa droite.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

Il entra et resta stupéfait devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Malfoy était couché sur le sol, son visage couvert d'hématomes et de sang, la moitié de la maison serpentard se tenait là dans la salle à le frapper à coup de pieds.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla Harry baguette tendu sur cette masse verte et argent.

Il s'avança, le regard empli de rage. Certains se reculèrent devant lui, mais la majorité des garçons présents restaient sur son passage. Harry les repoussait violemment, aucun ne répondit tant sa fureur était grande. Il se pencha sur son ennemi juré, le blond ouvrit un œil.

- William… ? Chuchota Drago de façon à ce que personne de l'entende.

- Non, c'est Harry. Dit se dernier déstabilisé d'entendre Malfoy prononcé le nom de son frère d'une voix suppliante.

- Tue moi… S'il te plait… Harry eut le souffle coupé, Malfoy voulait mourir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es riche, beau, et intelligent… Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir mourir. Tu auras une vie que tout le monde t'enviera.

- Il va me torturer, il va les trouver, et les tuer… Dit le blond, les larmes aux yeux. Harry était déconcerté par ce Malfoy sur le point pleurer, il se remémora le soir où Draco avait joué pour lui, cette étincelle qu'il avait dans les yeux.

- Je le tuerais avant. Allez, laisse moi te sauver à mon tour.

Harry prit Malfoy sur son dos et s'adressa à tous les serpentards :

- Vous êtes tous des lâches, vous vous en prenez à plusieurs sur un seul affaiblit et déjà blessé… Je savais que les serpentards étaient couards mais pas à ce point là ! Le prochain qui le touchera il aura affaire à moi !

Harry sortit, le blond toujours sur son dos, conscient qu'il causait beaucoup de problèmes à Malfoy par ces simples mots, mais incapable de rester sans agir. Ron l'attendait devant la porte.

- Harry qu'est-ce que…

- Ils l'ont tabassé ! Cours les prévenir à l'infirmerie. Ron partit en courant, Harry avança doucement le dos horriblement douloureux.

- Foutu gryffondors… Malfoy murmura dans un souffle.

- Pardonne moi. Je venais pour savoir ce qui s'était passé à la gare. Mais je n'ai pas pu les laisser continuer.

- C'est ce que je dis… foutu esprit de gryffondor.

Harry eut un léger sourire, arrivé dans l'entrée il vit Hermione pousser un cri, les yeux encore rouge d'avoir pleuré.

- Harry ! Ron vient de passer sans rien dire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Harry posa le blond sur le sol, exténué.

- Les serpentards n'ont pas dû apprécier ce qu'ils ont entendu dans l'entrée. J'étais partit demander des comptes à Malfoy sur l'attaque de la gare quand je l'ai trouvé, ils étaient des dizaines à lui taper dessus.

- Mon dieu… Hermione blanchissait de plus en plus. Il faut aller chercher quelqu'un.

Dumbledore descendit le grand escalier suivit de l'infirmière et quelques professeurs dont McGonagall. Le cercle d'élèves qui s'était formé s'écarta sur leur passage.

- Harry, ils vont s'occuper de lui, suivez moi, je veux des explications. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix dure.

L'interpellé se leva prêt à suivre son directeur. Une main le retint dans son mouvement.

- William… Malfoy venait d'attraper Harry au bras, tous les professeurs retinrent leur respiration en l'entendant parler. Harry comprit qu'ils savaient tous qu'il avait eu deux frères.

- C'est Harry. Dit le brun la voie nouée.

- Je sais… William est en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas… le fils Malfoy fût pris d'une crise de toux crachant du sang. Tu lui ressemble vraiment finalement…

- Je dois l'emmener à St Mangouste. Dit l'infirmière voulant écarter Malfoy d'Harry.

- Malfoy, dis moi où ils sont, s'il te plait.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Dis à Lélio que je l'aime… Le fils Malfoy ferma les yeux.

- Malfoy ! Hurla Harry le secouant.

L'infirmière prit son pouls et le rassura, il s'était juste évanoui. Hagrid prit le jeune serpentard dans ses bras suivit des professeur et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Harry voulut les suivre mais Dumbledore le retint. Il l'emmena dans son bureau, l'assit sur une chaise, lui fit face et attendit.

- Pourquoi voulez vous me voir ?

- Je t'avais demandé d'être discret. Tu as déjà mis Malfoy dans une situation embarrassante, et tu recommence le lendemain, à quoi joue-tu Harry ?

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser le tuer alors qu'il m'a aidé !

Dumbledore soupira et jeta à Harry un regard plein de reproches.

- J'aimerais aussi revenir sur ta visite au square Grimmaurd… Harry, pourquoi voulais-tu voir le professeur Lupin ?

- A cause de Sirius, mentit Harry. Je me demandais si, en tant qu'ancien professeur des forces du mal, il ne saurait pas ce qu'étaient ces voies que j'ai entendu derrière l'arcade.

- Des voies ? Demanda le professeur apparemment intéressé.

- Oui, et Luna les entendaient aussi.

- Je vais me renseigner. Le proviseur lança un sourire chaleureux à Harry. Maintenant explique moi de qui parlait Mr Malfoy.

- D'un de ses amis, qui apparemment me ressemblerait. Il m'en avait parlé quand on attendait le train.

- Pourtant vous n'avez pas attendu ensembles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu, dès que j'ai vu les Weasley nous nous sommes séparés.

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy dans la gare, mais beaucoup de gens sont morts notamment des parents d'élèves, comme tu dois déjà le savoir, pense donc qu'ils tiendront tous Malfoy pour responsable. Evite de trop te montrer protecteur avec lui. Ta sécurité dépend aussi de tes amis.

Harry retourna à son dortoir, il passa la semaine à justifier son acte comme sa dette envers Malfoy. Il ne vit le blond de toute la semaine, ni Hermione qui était retournée chez elle pour les obsèques de ses parents. Un matin alors qu'il se rendait chez Hagrid, il vit qu'Hermione était près du lac. Il se dirigea vers elle.

- Mione ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Oh, Harry ! Elle se leva et se jeta à son cou. Comment vais-je faire ?

- Tu seras bientôt majeure pour les sorciers et puis tu peux rester à Poudlard toute l'année. Pour les vacances d'été tu pourras aller chez…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Harry je n'ai plus de parents… Je n'ai plus de famille. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Dit-elle furieuse.

- Mieux que n'importe qui, tu ne crois pas ? Il parla d'une voix calme et sans reproche, mais son amie poussa tout de même un petit cri.

- Oh, Harry excuse moi ! Je n'ai pas réfléchis…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Hagrid m'attend, il m'a invité à aller boire le thé, tu viens ? Il passa son bras sur les épaules de son amie l'embrassa sur le joue et ils se dirigèrent vers la petite cabane de bois.

- Pardon Harry, c'est que… Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de continuer.

- Je ne peux pas te dire où j'étais cet été, j'ai donné ma parole, mais sache que Malfoy m'a suffisamment prouvé qu'il n'était pas du côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Faites moi confiance, toi et Ron. Je ne vous demande pas d'être ses amis, juste de l'ignorer.

Sur le reste du chemin, il lui raconta comment il était intervenu dans la salle des serpentards, et Hermione le félicita. Ils arrivèrent tous riants chez le demi géant. Harry frappa à la porte et attendit. Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Harry ! Hermione ! Mais… Ron n'est pas venu ?

- Il est en retenue avec Rogue. Dit Harry.

- Pas étonnant ! Dit Hagrid un peu contrarié. Installez-vous !

Les deux apprentis sorciers entrèrent, Harry caressa crocdur et s'assit à la table à côté d'Hermione. Hagrid leur servit à chacun une tasse de thé bien chaud.

- Merci Hagrid, dit Hermione.

- Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Dit le demi géant.

- Grâce à Harry !

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes restés amis malgré… enfin tu vois Harry… c'est que je ne comprends pas trop, mais…

- Je comprends Hagrid, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on oublie cette histoire.

Harry et Hermione passèrent une bonne heure avant de rejoindre leur dortoir. Quand Harry alla se coucher il constata que Ron dormait déjà, il sortit les deux photos de sa poche, jeta un regard à la plus récente des deux se demandant toujours comment cela pouvait être possible et si il verrait Malfoy le lendemain pour le questionner.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à adénoide, d'être encore là après une si longue absence ! Ce chapitre est très court mais je ne pouvais pas le couper plus tard car j'ai encore un petit doute sur le déroulement exacte de la suite et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Chapitre 5 : rien n'a changé, ou presque…

Harry se leva de bonne heure, Ron était assis sur son lit et le fixait comme s'il voulait voir à travers lui.

- Je ne suis pas Binns, tu ne risque pas de voir le lit de Seamus en me regardant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Rien ! Harry se leva et voulut se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand il se ravisa. Hermione et moi sommes réconciliés.

- C'est vrai ? Quand est-elle rentrée ?

- Hier, on a était chez Hagrid et quand on est rentrés tu dormais déjà.

- Oh… Et Malfoy ?

Harry ne répondit pas et partit se laver, en vérité il ne savait pas se qui se passerait, il aurait voulu poser tant de question au blond mais en même temps il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment les réponses. Il quitta la salle de bain décidé à voir Malfoy dans la journée.

- Ron magne toi, dit-il, on va rater le petit déjeuner !!

- Harry, TU es encore dans la salle de Bain, et ni Dean, ni Neuville, ni Seamus, ni moi ne sommes lavés.

Harry quitta la salle d'eau avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Euh… désolé les gars.

Les cinq garçons quittèrent le dortoir ensemble et eurent à peine le temps d'avaler un toast avant d'aller en Potion, Ron ne cessa de menacer Harry de toutes les tortures possibles pour lui avoir fait rater son premier repas de la journée. Arrivés devant la salle de Potion tout le monde se jeta sur Hermione pour savoir comment elle allait et si elle tiendrait le coup. Harry lui fit u petit sourire en rentrant dans la salle que Hermione lui rendit les yeux toujours rouges, elle avait sûrement pleuré toute la nuit.

- Assis ! Gronda le professeur Rogue. Et en silence ajouta-t-il au rire de Lavande qui devint livide et déglutit difficilement.

Le cours fut interminable et Harry remarqua que Malfoy n'était pas encore revenu en cours.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant vu son état d'hier chuchota Hermione assise à côté de lui. Rogue avait obligé Ron à travailler avec Neuville pour ne pas permettre à Hermione de l'aider.

- J'ai besoin de savoir comment il a été blessé. Et je te jure que s'il est responsable de quoi que ce soit, ce qui est impossible selon moi, il regrettera d'être venu au monde. Chuchota Harry.

- Potter ! Votre cerveau est-il comparable à de la pâtée pour hiboux au point que vous ne compreniez pas le mot S.I.L.E.N.C.E.

- Non, Monsieur. Répondit Harry en sifflant.

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor en raison de l'insolence de Monsieur le Héro à la cicatrice ! Des rires gras raisonnèrent du côté des Serpentards.

- Je ne suis pas insolent MONSIEUR. Dit Harry plus qu'agaçait par les remarques de son professeur.

- Encore 20 points et quittaient cette pièce, je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon cours tant que vous ne serez pas venu me supplier de vous donner l'autorisation de revenir. Dit Rogue dans un rictus mauvais.

- Donc, nous ne sommes pas prêt de nous revoir dit Harry tout en rangeant ses affaires.

- Ce qui, le cas échéant, m'obligerait prévenir le directeur et vous serait recalé, et vous devrez passer une année supplémentaire en ma compagnie, maintenant j'attends.

Harry se leva et quitta la pièce soutenu par le regard de Ron. Il erra dans le parc jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Ginny.

- Oh salut Harry. Dit il en relevant le regard, elle était assise au bord du lac. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Et toi ?

- Je viens de recevoir un courrier de Maman, ils ont attaqués le terrier, il n'y a pas de blessés mais elle a eu le temps de voir qui étaient les Mangemorts qui ont attaqués.

- Et ?

- Malfoy était avec eux…

- Ce n'est pas étonnant il est le bras droit de Vol…

- Non, son fils, Maman est formelle elle se demande s'il ne t'a pas jeté un sort pour modifier ta mémoire.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai métamorphose.

- Harry, je dois mettre Ron au courant, je te laisse jusqu'à ce midi pour lui expliquer tes raison de croire Malfoy. Si non il t'en voudra à mort.

Harry rejoignit la salle commune, il n'avait pas métamorphose, et Ginny le savait très bien. Ses raisons de croire Malfoy ? Après tout, ce n'était peut être qu'une vaste blague, mais ça paraissait beaucoup trop gros, les loups, les photos, et puis Malfoy l'avait sauvé. Des bruis de pas dans les escaliers le firent sortir de ses pensées, il leva la tête vers l'escalier montant au dortoir des filles.

- Salut Harry, dit Lavande. Tu n'es pas en potions ?

- Non, Rogue m'a mit à la porte pour avoir été trop insolent. Et toi ?

- Oh, je reviens de Sainte Mangouste, ma petite sœur a été grièvement blessée pendant l'attaque de la gare, alors…

- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

- Pourquoi Harry ? Demanda-t-elle le regard triste.

- J'ai mes raisons de le croire. Dit-il sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Non, pourquoi i fait tout ça, Tu-Sais-Qui, pourquoi il tue les moldus, les « sang-mêlé ». Tu l'as vu revenir en quatrième année, tu l'as combattu, on dit que tu peux lire dans son esprit, alors pourquoi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Dit-il confus.

- Je ne te crois pas, tu refuses d'en parler. Tout comme pour la mort de Cédric, ça doit être dur, mais après tout je ne suis rein pour toi, tu dois sûrement en parler avec tes amis. Elle quitta la salle précipitamment.

Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Puis il se leva au moment où il entendit du bruit pour quitter la pièce avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui pose des questions, il voulait être seul. Malheureusement pour lui, les autres élèves de son années venaient de finir le cours de potion et ceux qui n'avaient pas divination remontaient dans le dortoir. Harry croisa donc Hermione et Ron en grande discussion, il essaya de partir discrètement.

- Harry ? Ou vas-tu ? Cria Hermione alors qu'il passait le portrait.

- Je…

- Mr Potter ! Le professeur McGonnagal arrivait presque en courant vers lui. Il faut… que… vous… veniez… tout de suite dit-elle haletante.

- Je voulais aller à l'infirmerie, je ne me sens pas très bien, inventa-t-il rapidement.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, privet drive a été saccagé, votre oncle, votre tante et votre cousin ils…

Harry sentit l'air lui manquer, sa vue se brouilla, et les larmes coulèrent tandis que les paroles de Lavande résonnaient dans sa tête _« pourquoi i fait tout ça, Tu-Sais-Qui, pourquoi il tue les moldus, les « sang-mêlé »…» _Il ne comprenait plus rien, il est vrai que Voldemort détestait les moldus mais il savait que Harry détestait sa famille mais il avait détruit son monde, la rue où il avait passé son enfance, bien que malheureuse, il avait en quelques sortes effaçait une partie de la vie de Harry.

- Mrs Figgs ? Parvint-il à chuchoter.

- Allons dans le bureau du directeur, nous y serons plus au calme.

Elle aussi ? Elle qui l'avait sauvée l'année passé, qui avait témoigné au ministère, qui avait mentit pour le protéger (car elle n'avait pas vu les détraqueurs même s'ils étaient réellement là !). Harry suivit sa directrice de maison sans un bruit, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons. Il ne pleurait plus, après tout il détestait les Dursley, mais aussi détestables soient-ils, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, et surtout pas de la main de Voldemort.

- Je ne veux pas voir Dumbledore ! Dit-il une fois arrivé devant la gargouille. Venez, on va dans le parc, proposa-t-il à ses amis.

- Harry, tu devrais…

- Non, ils me détestaient, et parler avec Dumbledore ne les ramènera pas. Je veux prendre l'air. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Merci professeur McGonnagal, dîtes au professeur Dumbledore que je vais bien, et que j'aimerai qu'il ait le temps de me voir ce soir.

Sur ce il vit demi tour et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

- Je dois voir Malfoy…

- Ne recommence pas Harry, la dernière fois… commença Ron.

- Ensuite je vous dirais tout, il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, et si tu juge qu'il n'ait pas digne de confiance alors je lui ferais payer le meurtre de tes parents. Attendez-moi ici.

- Salut Potter, je me doutais bien que tu viendrais, dit la voix trainante de Malfoy dès qu'il eut franchit la porte.

- Malfoy. Dit-il pour le saluer, il ouvrit la bouche mais se repris bien vite. Par quoi pouvait-il bien commencer ?

- Oublie tout. Malfoy avait parlé d'une voix étrange, cette voix profonde qu'il avait eu ce fameux jour où il avait tué les mangemorts.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis entré dans les rangs des mangemorts… Un silence plana. Harry, je te demande de tout oublier, je ferai ce qu'il y a à faire pour les protéger, et quand le temps sera venu tu rencontreras tes frères. Mais en attendant je te demande de redevenir le Potter arrogant et détestable que tu étais.

Harry voulut quitter la pièce mais il se retourna pour adresser une dernière fois la parole à Malfoy :

- Je vais mettre Ron et Hermione au courant. Ils sont mes amis, et je leur fais entièrement confiance.

- NON ! Le blond devint encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

- Je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé et je ne dirai rien sur le temps que l'on a passé à deux, mais ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui me pousse à te faire confiance. Adieu, Malfoy !

Sur ce il quitta l'infirmerie et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Je dois vous parler. Allons dans la salle sur demande.


End file.
